Sessie 35 (31-08-19)
Vandaag werd ik wakker met aanzienlijk minder pijn dan toen ik ging slapen. Dat was fijn. Gisteren heb ik het uiterste van mijn jonge drakenlijf gevraagd, maar gelukkig ben ik nog jong. Niks dat ik niet aankan. Wel moest ik ontwaken zonder het gezelschap van Noxi en Evalynn, die toch gewetenswroeging kregen en op de verlaten grot gingen passen. Beetje overdreven als je het mij vraagt maar prima. Ik sliep in de duinen met de rest van de bemanning terwijl de ettin (Bruce en Lee ofzo) op het fort ging passen tegen verdere orcaanvallen. Het plan was dan om 's nachts ons schip op hen te heroveren. Op het strand lagen twee roeiboten. Gingen we die gebruiken? Eerst maar eens Evalynn en Noxi terugregelen, dus we stuurden de ettin terug naar zijn grot, met de vraag om Noxi en Evalynn naar ons terug te sturen. Begin van de avond, gebeurde dat. Ergens jammer dat er nu niemand op het fort bleef passen terwijl we het schip heroverden, maar eigenlijk maakt het ook niet zo veel uit, want als we ons schip weer hebben gaan we toch vertrekken. We kunnen met z'n achten tegelijk onder water lopen, dus we discussieren even of we per roeiboot of per onderwaterlopen gaan. Het plan: Noxi gaat in z'n eentje in de roeiboot naar ons eigen schip en wij onder water met waterademhaling van Malem. Eenmaal ter plekke roept Noxi omhoog dat-ie aan boord wilt en neemt Evalynn's papegaai mee om aan ons door te geven wanneer hij bij de boot in. Volgens Evalynn heeft Noxi er verrassend veel moeite mee om in z'n eentje de roeiboot te besturen. Hadden we misschien ook nog even over na moeten denken. Als we onze boot eenmaal zo stil mogelijk hebben heroverd gaan we proberen om de andere twee boten vanaf de zeebodem te benaderen en te doen laten zinken. Hopelijk kunnen we ze dan zelfs op de zeebodem leegplunderen en dan terug naar ons eigen schip. Maar goed, eerst onze eigen boot. We klommen vast een stukje het touw van het anker op, om in de buurt van het wateroppervlak te zijn. Noxi sprak even met een orc aan boord, die met drie van z'n vriendjes in de roeiboot stapte om met Noxi terug te gaan. Niet zo handig geregeld van Noxi, zeg! Enfin wij klommen aan boord. Eerst Evalynn, Lilith en ik, wat goed ging, maar daarna Riëlla die het water inviel. Erg jammer, dat maakte kabaal, en de orcs aan boord werden wakker. Dat zou dus vechten worden... We hoorden al snel dat er alarm werd geslagen, dus wij haastten ons naar boven. Op dit moment was Riëlla dus opnieuw de boot in aan het klimmen en moesten Evalynn, Lilith en ik de orcs slachten. Ik sloopte benedensdeks al een aantal orks en sprintte toen het dek op om daar de orks te bevechten, maar niemand kwam me achterna... Na een halve minuut kwam Noxi wel wel terug met z'n roeiboot, maar de doerak liet eerst twee van z'n orks de touwladder opklimmen, waardoor ik opeens tegen zes orks tegelijk moest. Dat deed wel even pijn en ik raakte even bewusteloos nadat ik de tiende klap voor het team inkasseerde. Gelukkig werd ik al snel door Lilith gewekt. Sterker nog, ik bloedde niet eens meer! Wat een vrouw, het is duidelijk dat ze me leuk vindt. Noxi daarentegen kwam ook het dek opgezwalkt, trok een kaartje waarmee hij zichzelf nog even pijn deed en faalde verschrikkelijk. De strijd verloopt vrij moeizaam---onze bemanning weet vrij weinig te doen en de orcs blijken sterker dan gehoopt. Toch lukt het ons hen uiteindelijk te verslaan, en Ian, die het hele gevecht al riep dat-ie 'n ork wilde slopen, sloopte aan het eind inderdaad de orc! Dat deed-ie door 'm herhaaldelijk met z'n knie in z'n hoofd te slaan, maar helaas beet de ork zich nog in z'n knie vast met z'n laatste kracht en ging Ian daardoor ook weer neer. Al met al lagen Ian, Kai en Evalyn bewusteloos benedensdeks... Alle orks liggen nog op de boot behalve één boogschietork. Tijdens het gevecht is er wel wat lawaai geweest in de vorm van een storm, maar hopelijk zien de orks op de andere schepen dat als het natuurverschijnsel dat het is! Fredicus Mercurius weet dat we niet nog een gevecht aankunnen deze nacht, dus misschien kunnen we beter zo snel mogelijk weer onder water gaan, een adempauze nemen (haha onder water) en snel de andere boten gaan zinken. Volgende keer moeten we nog loot gaan zoeken en verdelen. 12 orks in totaal. Volgende sessie ook kijken of we de gevluchtte ork nog kunnen zien. Die is pas een halve minuut weg op z'n hoogst. Is aan de kant van de roeiboot van het schip gesprongen. Categorie:Sessieverslagen